Existing conveyance devices, such as elevators, are equipped with hardware to facilitate use/control and to provide a user interface to support user interaction. For example, buttons, keypads, or touchscreens may be used to enter commands or interact with the elevator. A user must physically touch the interface to engage in an action. Moreover, the interfaces (e.g., the buttons) that are designed for a given function are not always intuitive. For example, door open/close buttons that are frequently located in an elevator car are not intuitive to people who are not familiar with elevator operations.